A Guardian's Last Wish
by eternalmagai
Summary: This is the story that goes with Lord Braska, Jecht, and Auron on their pilgrimage. It is probably gonna have a LOT of cross refrences with a few other stories i'm writing at the same time so i hope by the end it all is great and awesome as the game :D


"Jecht! Turn that thing OFF!! This is no vacation!", Auron couldn't believe that someone could be so... careless when their duty was to protect. Jecht shouldn't be here, he thought, the fact that he is here proves a mockery to everything that we Spirans believe in. Auron stood there brooding over all of this as Jecht recorded everything he could on his sphere. He said he used to have one back in his world but it was called a "video camera" whatever that was. Jecht was purely insane but Lord Braska found him amusing. Why he would want someone such as Jecht protecting him on his journey as a summoner, Yevon only knew. The fact was Auron took this seriously, but it seemed that Lord Braska and Jecht just wanted to play games all day.

Auron looked at Braska who was obviously entertained at this all as he was sitting near the fire and cooking up dinner. There wasn't an ounce of seriousness to be seen on his face, and Auron became even more cranky. Was he the ONLY one that took this serious?

"Chill out, Auron. Your too uptight man, you could die from being too serious you know?", said Jecht with his carefree, everything is a game attitude. It took all of Auron's restraint NOT to grab his sword and slash at Jecht. Instead he just sat down and remained in stoic silence as Braska and Jecht laughed at him, and continued making jokes.

It had been a month since they had left Besaid, Braska's home. Auron couldn't help but wonder about Lord Braska's daughter, Yuna who was about 8 years old. She had already lost her mother and she was about to lose her father too. Auron couldn't help but think of his OWN family he had lost to SIN. SIN, the name was enough to make him fight 10,000 enemies to get to it. SIN, the monster that had taken his family, his life, and his home. The reincarnate of everything evil, this holy pilgrimage was done by ALL summoners such as Lord Braska, in which they would travel all over Spira to obtain more Aeons to summon for the Final Aeon that would defeat SIN and bring peace to Spira, known simply as "The Calm". SIN would come back though. SIN ALWAYS CAME BACK, and so the pilgrimage would have to continue in order to find a way to TRULY defeat SIN. This is why Auron took this so seriously and didn't have time for games, he NEEDED to defeat SIN and bring peace to his deceased family and friends. The countless dead killed by the likes of SIN! He felt he was so close, and with each break SIN got a little bit farther.

The night dragged on and finally Jecht had retired. Lord Braska sensing Auron's pain sat next to his guardian and friend. "You look troubled, Auron. Talk to me?"

"Forgive me for saying, Lord Braska, but WHY are we delaying this pilgrimage so? It's been a MONTH since we left your homeland and we still haven't even made it to the FIRST temple where you will get your aeon. Is Sir Jecht influencing you so? Do you not want peace for Spira, has your judgement been clouded by this bumbling fool??"

Lord Braska drew in a deep breath and sighed a heavy sigh, a sigh that can only be made by a burdened soul. He looked into the fire and was silent for a long time. He finally looked into Auron's eyes, and Auron saw the pain and conflict that Braska was burdened with. He saw all that he was carrying on his shoulders alone, and immediately felt horrible for all he had just said. Ashamed he could not hold Braska's gaze and looked into the fire.

"Auron," Braska began, " I am aware, of how important this journey is. I do remember what we are here for, and I DO care for all of Spira. I KNOW what I am here to do, I just... don't want this to be a depressing duty. I want this to be filled with laughter and smiles. It is a serious thing we do, but there's no point in living life if you can't enjoy every moment that Yevon has given you, don't you agree?"

Auron was dumbfounded. He had never once thought of this journey that way. He had seen it as a duty and his mission, but never as an eye opening experience to all that Yevon had done for him. He looked once more upon Lord Braska, who was looking in the flames. Their eyes met and Auron was truly content with looking into this man's eyes. He had never known how wise he was or how much braver than the rest of them he was, or stronger. He had always known that to be a summoner you HAD to be a different person than the rest, but this was the first summoner he had ever met, or protected and this man WAS different than any he had ever met. He felt honored to be protecting this man with his life.

Lord Braska smiled at him with the warmth of Yevon, herself. He then said, "Get some sleep, old friend, for tomorrow we make it to the first temple", and then he retired. Auron laid back unable to sleep, and looked at the stars. Yevon, he thought, if you are there, i would TRULY like to see life through the eyes of one such as Lord Braska. I would TRULY like to be able to see all the good you have given even through the bad. If it be your will, please let me see that way, if only for a moment. Auron stared off for a while and thought of many things. Then he too retired into dreams he would never remember.

fin


End file.
